Finding Out
by ddgangel
Summary: What would the first actions be when one of the scobbies find out about Spike and Buffy. Be kind it's only my first so please review it.


"We need to talk," Buffy told her sister.  
  
"I didn't do it," Dawn quickly replied.  
  
"Didn't do what?"  
  
"Nothing," Dawn smiled sheepishly at her older sister. Buffy shook her head. What ever Dawn had done it could wait this couldn't. "Dawn sit down." She obliged.  
  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" Dawn asked taking a sip from her coke can.  
  
"It's about Spike…"  
  
"I know I shouldn't go round to his crypt but he makes he feel safe when your not here."  
  
"What?" Buffy said shocked, "No it's not that. I-it's about me."  
  
"You?" Dawn said. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well actually me and…" Buffy was cut off as the front door burst open. "What the hell?" she said facing the smouldering blanket. "What are you doin' here?" Buffy asked marching over to the door.  
  
"I need a place to sleep," Spike said pulling the blanket away from him and standing in the shade. "Well you're not staying here." Spike didn't listen to her. Instead he walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to Dawn. "So little bit what you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Dawn replied.  
  
"Nice to hear," Spike said smiling at her. Buffy stood with her arm on the door trying to indicate to Spike that he wasn't welcome. When that didn't work she huffed and slammed the door shut. "What's rattled her cage?" Spike asked as Buffy stormed off to the kitchen. Dawn shrugged. She knew that Spike would get up and follow Buffy like a good little puppy, which is what he did. "Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"You?" Buffy replied slamming down a mug and began to pour herself some coffee.  
  
"What did I do?" Spike asked trying to act like an innocent puppy. Buffy turned around to face him.  
  
"You burst in here expecting to get a place to sleep with no explanation when I was trying to have a conversation with my sister." Spike stood there stunned and admiring Buffy as she looked sexy when she got angry. "Sorry luv," he finally said, "I'll go."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No stay. Know you're here."  
  
Buffy had gone to bed early that night and was very unsettled. Her mind kept thinking about Spike lying downstairs on her couch probably naked. "Argh!" she screamed into her pillow. There was one thing she needed to get to sleep. Getting up, Buffy headed downstairs as she passed the lounge she could see Spike lying flat out on the couch the blanket she had given him had half fallen onto the floor exposing the upper half of his body. Spike could sense that she was there. "What you want luv?" he asked not turning to face her. Buffy took a short intake of breath. "I-I couldn't sleep," she told him walking into the room, "I came down for some milk." Spike turned to face her and studied her carefully and then nodded. Buffy sat down in the chair opposite him. "I thought you where getting some milk luv." Buffy didn't say anything. Spike sighed propping his head up with his hand and looking at her. Buffy stared back at him his blue eyes penetrating her. She suddenly knew what she wanted. Actually she had always wanted it. Buffy slowly moved over to Spike's side and slipped beneath the blanket pulling the end that had fallen off over them both. She then settled in the crock of his arm and fell to sleep.  
  
"Buffy wake up!" Someone was shouting at her. Someone she knew. Buffy stirred in Spike's grasp. "Buffy wake up!" There it was again followed by a knock to her arm. Buffy stirred and opened one eye. She looked up into the face of her sister. Who was looking back extremely angry. All Buffy's senses kicked in at once and she sprang from Spike's arms, which tried to grab her back. "Dawn I was – we where just…" Buffy stammered.  
  
"I'm going to be late. I just wanted to say goodbye," Dawn paused and glanced over at Spike, "Why are you sleeping with Spike?"  
  
"Goodbye?" Buffy asked her mind feeling very foggy from getting up to quickly.  
  
"I'm going to school." Dawn looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh yes – I'm…" Buffy stopped mid sentence, "Dawn I need to speak to you." Buffy felt a lot of guilty overwhelm her all at once and she wanted to finish the talk that she was having with her sister last night. "Can't it wait? I'm going to be late."  
  
"No it can't. I'll write you a letter."  
  
"Ok," Dawn said cheerfully, "Spill."  
  
"Can we go into the kitchen?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Me and Spike we're… I…"  
  
"Buffy spill I haven't got all day." Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Iwlovehim," she said to fast.  
  
"What?" Buffy took another deep breath and tried to control her nerves.  
  
"I love him," Buffy said diverting her eyes to the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said shocked, "Is that why you where sleeping with him?" It was Buffy's turn to be shocked. "When?"  
  
"Just. On the couch."  
  
"Oh that. Well yes kind of." There was a long silence between the two sisters as each one tried to gather up their thoughts. "Well what do you think?" Buffy finally said.  
  
"About what?" Dawn asked looking at her sister.  
  
"Me and Spike?"  
  
"Well as long as you know what you're doing I guess it's ok. I mean he is cool and all." Buffy smiled at her sister. "Thanks Dawn," she gave her sister a hug, "Don't tell the others yet. I don't think they'll be as cool about it as you." Dawn nodded.  
  
By mid-afternoon Spike had risen from his sleep and was sitting on the Summer's couch. "Hungry?" Buffy asked as she entered the lounge. Spike nodded. Buffy headed to the kitchen a few minutes later she came back carrying a mug. She placed it down on the coffee table in front of him. "Thanks," Spike said picking the mug up and taking a sip of the contents. Pulling back he gave her a questioning look. "I went to the butchers this morning," she said smiling at him. Spike thanked her again and then settled back to drink the blood that was in the mug. Once he had finished Buffy took the mug back into the kitchen. "Did you have a good sleep?" Buffy asked as she came back into the lounge. Spike just looked at her. "What?" she asked. Spike kept staring at her. "Spike stop it or I'll kick you out." Buffy made to go for the blanket that was folded on the arm of the couch. Spike grabbed her arm and pulled Buffy into him pressing his lips with hers. She could taste the copper from the blood as their tongues did battle against one another. Spike laid Buffy on her back and started to kiss down her neck and then back up to capture her lips. Pulling away he began to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing. Buffy grabbed his head giving him a passionate kiss as he fiddled around undoing the buttons. "What the hell?" a voice shouted. Buffy pulled away quickly from Spike's lips and shoved him off her. Looking towards the door she saw who it was and dread coursed though her body. "Xander!" Buffy said. Trying to do the buttons up on her shirt that Spike had undone. Xander stood in the door way completely shocked. "What the hell?" he repeated. Oh god Buffy thought how long had he been standing there. Well long enough to know what we where doing. Spike gave Xander a killer glare. "Xander!" Buffy said for the third time getting up from the couch.  
  
"You and Spike? You and Spike?" Xander began to laugh ecstatically. It was away for him to cover up how scared and shocked he was. Buffy looked down on the floor nodding her head. Xander's laughter soon stopped once he saw she was nodding. "Buffy you can't be serious. He's a killer."  
  
"Xander! It's alright."  
  
"But it's Spike."  
  
"Yes it's Spike. Xander he won't hurt anyone."  
  
"But it's Spike. He tried to kill you and he has that crazy obsession with you."  
  
"Hey," Spike said getting up from the couch, "I love her."  
  
"Yeah right," Xander said, "Buff look we can work this out. You don't need him."  
  
"Xander. I love him," Buffy said then cursed herself for saying it out loud.  
  
"You what?" Xander and Spike both said together.  
  
"I – I said I loath him," Buffy said feeling her face go red.  
  
"I know that," Xander said, "Come on Buffy you don't need this loser."  
  
"Hey watch it mate," Spike said taking a step forward.  
  
"Or you'll what. Hit me?" Xander sniggered. Spike shrugged and then took a swing at Xander hitting him dead in the face. Spike grabbed his head in pain and Xander howled as he landed on the floor. "ENOUGH," Buffy shouted, "Xander I think it would be best if you leave. I'll talk to you later"  
  
"What about him?" Xander asked as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"I'll deal with Spike." Xander staggered to the door and exited.  
  
"I'm sorry luv. He just got on my nerves," Spike said making a grab for her arm to pull her into him. Buffy spun on him and slapped him across the face then stormed out of the house.  
  
It had been one whole week since Buffy had seen Spike. He had been gone when she had arrived home after tracking Xander down and had not made an appearance since. Wondering what had happened to him she decided to creep into his crypt. She knew that she should apologize but she needed to know if he was there. As she entered she could hear singing coming from the basement of the crypt. Carefully not to disturb anything Buffy crept over to the entrance to listen.  
  
It's easy to fool around it's harder to keep the faith  
  
But I wanna settle down no matter what it takes  
  
If I ever break your heart if I ever do you wrong  
  
I hope I never give you cause to doubt where you belong  
  
If a million miles were between us  
  
I'd want you to know  
  
If I had to drive all day take that flight  
  
Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight  
  
Don't let it play on your mind  
  
'Cause my devotion is for all time  
  
Some people want it all some only want the fun  
  
But I'm here to let you know that I'm all about the love  
  
Some people let it show some people wait too long  
  
Well I'm going to tell you know that you're always number one  
  
If a million miles were between us  
  
I'd want you to know  
  
If I had to drive all day take that flight  
  
Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight  
  
Don't let it play on your mind  
  
'Cause my devotion is for all time  
  
If I had to drive all day take that flight  
  
Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight  
  
Don't let it play on your mind  
  
'Cause my devotion is for all time  
  
Buffy tried hard not to laugh at Spike's words she knew that he was singing about his feelings for her. In one way she thought it was sweet. As she stumbled back from the entrance she knocked an empty whiskey bottle that was standing up on the floor. Making a right noise. "Who's up there?" Spike called up. Nobody answered so he started to climb the ladder up. Buffy fled to the shadows keeping as close to the wall as possible. "Come on I now you're here," Spike said as he emerged. Buffy took a sharp in take of breath as his muscles on his abdomen tensed up. "Show yourself," Spike ordered, "I know your still here." Buffy sighed as Spike moved to the only exit in the crypt. Slowly she emerged from the darkness. Spike relaxed as he saw Buffy emerge. "What do you want?" he asked, "Come to slap me again?" Then stopped himself as his mind trailed to all the possibilities that question posed.  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry." Spike looked at her confused.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"For slapping you and then storming out and for lying to you."  
  
"Lying to me?" Buffy nodded and moved closer to him.  
  
"I should have told Xander the truth. I should have told you the truth."  
  
"The truth about what?" Buffy moved closer so that their bodies where touching.  
  
"Spike I lied when I said I loathed you." Spike looked down at her and Buffy looked up into his steel blue eyes all her reservations left her. "Spike I love you," she said smiling up at him. Spike smiled back. "I love you to Buffy." He then lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. 


End file.
